


Loss of Control

by katami_san



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katami_san/pseuds/katami_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble about Urahara trying to figure out when he lost control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss of Control

He stared at the darkened ceiling, trying to track where it all went wrong, where he'd lost control, but it is a futile exercise he realizes rather quickly. He can barely wrap his mind around the events of the last few hours, let alone track the tangle that has lead him to this. He is in a situation totally not of his making, totally out of his control. It makes him wonder if he ever had control, which is a bit annoying as he has always had control. He has always been a thinker and a planner, three steps ahead of everyone else.

And yet he finds himself staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out where the last few hours went wrong.

He is a dead man. Of that there is no doubt. If Isshin doesn't kill him then Ryuuken will for sure. And if they don't get him, he suspects the sex alone will kill him. He is not as young as he used to be; and really being jumped by not one, but two horny teenagers is enough to make any sane man worry about his heart.

Warm lips found his left nipple and a second later another pair were torturing his right. "Kurosaki...Ah...Ishida-kun...Uh," he tried, fingers tangling in brilliant orange hair and silky black.

"Ichigo," whispered Kurosaki, brown eyes pinning him before the young Shinigami kissed him hard.

"And Uryuu, Kisuke," chides Ishida softly once Kurosaki has stopped kissing him. A second later the Quincy is exploring his mouth and tasting him with a skill that makes Urahara wonder if Ryuuken would believe he was taken advantage of.


End file.
